Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 18
| StoryTitle1 = Smack to the Future | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker1_1 = John Livesay | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man confronts his 2099 counterpart, who reveals that he knows that he's Peter Parker, making Otto curse himself for erasing Peter's memories and not being prepared for this kind of eventuality. They both fight in the middle of the street over Tiberius Stone until Tyler Stone contacts Spidey 2099 to reveal that Tiberius is indeed the focal point of the temporal anomaly. Meanwhile, the Horizon Labs team tries to warn Grady about entering the Time Warp, while he insists that everything will be fine since he made some adjustments. The Spider-Men battle it out on the streets, where Otto tries to slash Miguel, only to discover that Miguel's suit is made from Unstable Molecules, to which Miguel calls Otto "Low-Tech", upsetting him to the point of lifting one of the limousines. Tiberius watches the fight and decides to use a miniaturized Spider-Jammer to nullify Otto's Spider-Sense, causing him to stumble and drop the limo on top of Normie Osborn, who got saved by Spidey 2099. Liz Allan argues with Spider-Man, which allows Miguel to take Tiberius into his custody. Otto contacts his Spiderlings to put them onto search mode for Spidey 2099, while also search for Hobgoblin, afterwards, he receives a call from Anna Maria who offers her help for his doctorate but Otto replies that all of his equipment is at his lab in Horizon, to which he rushes there to avoid being taken by Allan Chemicals. Spidey 2099 takes Tiberius to safety while Tyler reports that his existence is stabilizing. Miguel reflects that being in front of Tiberius means that his timeline will be restored, including Alchemax, the evil organization that rules his world, but he has the power of stopping that from ever happening, even if that means sacrificing himself, but doesn't realize that Tiberius overheard their conversation, connecting the dots to discover that he's with a time traveler and that if he saved him, it means that something big will happen to him in the future. He puts his theory to the test by jumping off the roof, forcing Miguel to jump and save him. Miguel stamps Tiberius onto a wall and shuts down his line with Tyler in order to download his personal A.I. LYLA so she can help him discover the connection between Tiberius Stone, Alchemax and Horizon Labs. Meanwhile, Grady crosses the Time Gate to the day of the Alpha Incident, right during Peter's demonstration, only to witness Tiberius sabotaging the machines that made the incident happen, while the rest of the team wonders about asking "Peter" for help. Otto is removing all of his inventions from his lab, and bumps into Max Modell. Max and Hector try to tell "Peter" to keep his things until the issue with Allan Chemicals is done, but Otto doesn't want to take a risk with them. Max is shocked that he's not the man he hired and then is brushed off by Otto who receives a call from his Spiderlings warning him about the appearance of the original Hobgoblin, only that unbeknownst to them, is actually the Goblin King posing as him. Otto orders the Living Brain to send his equipment to Spider-Island II, while Max warns him that if he leaves, he will be fired. Meanwhile, LYLA reveals to Miguel that Tiberius' acts of sabotage led to the actual destruction of Horizon Labs that led to the rise of Alchemax and that today is the day it will happen. Otto curses himself for all of his troubles in one day (he just got fired, the Spider-Bots are failing, his minions are useless, he barely worked on his thesis and his discoveries might be stolen by Allan Chemicals) and to top of that he receives a call from Mary Jane, only to brush her off very rudely after he catches Spidey 2099 swinging over. Max discovers that Grady used the Time Gate right when Grady returns and reveals that the whole place is surrounded by Alpha Energy. Spidey 2099 arrives to confirm that all of this energy will destroy the lab but he can help them to stop this from happening, only to be knocked down by Otto, who then discovers the energy around them, while Miguel's watch warns them that the Temporal Event will occur in 16 minutes... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed members * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Unnamed members * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Darth Vader * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ** * ** *** **** **** (a division of Alchemax) ***** Miguel's Apartment **** ***** Items: * * * * Miguel's spinnerets * Spider-Jammer * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Superior Spider-Man vs. Spider-Man 2099. Who will be the most superior Spider in the Multi-verse? • Plus: secrets uncovered in time! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}